A rolling-element bearing of the above-described type is known from WO 2012/076583 A2. Instead of a classical one-piece bearing cage, here the cage is formed by a number of cage segments. This has the advantage that there is a particularly good suitability for large tapered roller bearings, and the loads occurring here can be particularly well supported. Furthermore, the individual cage segments can be installed well; a low cage weight can simultaneously be achieved. The formation of the cage segments makes possible a secure receiving of the rolling element and a reliable guiding of the cage segment on the rolling element. In intended usage here the cage segments do not come into contact; they are not connected to one another.
US 2012/0082409 A1, DE 10 2006 022 951 A1, DE 11 2009 002 624 T5, DE 20 2008 017 091 U1, DE 102 46 825 A1, DE 31 14 325 A1, and JP 2012 026 534 A disclose further similar and also different solutions.
Here the mentioned segmented cages have been proven in particular in large bearings. In operation, forces arise between the cage segments and the adjacent rolling elements. They are both dynamic and also static forces depending on the operating state of the rolling-element bearing.
The cage segments should be as thin-walled as possible in order to be able to use as many rolling elements as possible, which, however, is limited because the cages should not be damaged by the forces mentioned.